


【八面狼姬x金少爷】网中鸟

by umaru



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru





	【八面狼姬x金少爷】网中鸟

　　如此鲜美的肉体。

　　八面狼姬浑身散发出一股母兽发情的味道。

　　金少爷被这感觉熏得头昏脑涨的，不止脑子涨，甚至下面也难以控制的涨了起来。

　　他看见那圈环着脖颈的狼牙，虽然遮掩住绸滑细腻的肌肤，但牙齿尖儿却随着呼吸一动一动的，轻轻搔过让人忍不住添上几个吻痕的胸口……

　　还有一道极深的沟儿。

　　两团白嫩嫩的肉随着呼吸轻颤，荡出的动人波纹让人忍不住怀疑，若是妖艳女子稍微用力一些，就连乳晕都会从里面荡出来，叫粉嫩的乳头卡在衣服边缘，磨两下就俏生生立在空气里。

　　“金少爷~”

　　裹着黑丝的笔直双腿骨肉均匀纤细修长，脚丫的趾头微微蜷曲又伸展，在小腿肚上磨蹭了一会儿，便夹带一股香风，踩住金少爷的脸问：

　　“我香吗？”

　　八面狼姬勾人的紧。

　　她的裙子不算长，因此抬起腿来的时候，中间打了阴影的地方就显得过分隐秘，好像看得见，又好像看不见，引人猜测里面究竟是怎样的风光。

　　金少爷这般想着，便伸出舌头舔舔八面狼姬的脚心回答：

　　“当然。”

　　“呵~”

　　娇娆风骚的笑声从唇瓣间溢出。

　　“我实在忍不住，现在就想吃了你。”

　　八面狼姬十分喜欢金少爷的动作。

　　她从侧卧的姿势改成了趴伏，丰满的胸部因重力牵动而垂悬，一前一后晃啊晃啊的……很快就晃了出来。

　　虽然只有一边，却显得更加诱人。

　　金少爷看狼姬就这样赤脚下了床。

　　被黑丝包裹的、刚才还踩在他脸上的脚正一步步踏来。

　　“你既说天蚕罩解不开，那又如何——”

　　“我当然自有办法。”

　　八面狼姬娇媚一笑。

　　“不过，还需要你先把裤子脱了。”

　　……

　　几番折腾后，金少爷总算在这狭小空间里颇为艰难的扒光了下半身的衣服。

　　虽然他很满意自己的胸肌和腹肌，露出来能让八面狼姬体会天蚕罩里看得见吃不着的滋味，但神蚕宫的东西实在难为人，再加上性器涨的厉害，头部将亵裤戳出去大块一直卡着裤子边，因此，金少爷现在已经蓄势待发，恨不得立刻就能插进狼姬湿热紧致的穴里，彻头彻尾操个爽。

　　“我还以为你要自己撸两下才能硬呢，看来我真是魅力过人~”

　　解开裙子上的束缚，衣物随腰肢的扭动滑落至脚下，除了脖子上的一圈狼牙外，妖艳女子浑身就只着一条黑色丝袜，甚至，连那丝袜里面也空空荡荡的。

　　金少爷的性器十分配合的抬了一下脑袋。

　　“你可真淫荡。”

　　丝袜很贴身。

　　唇被紧紧包裹着，中间缝隙的位置勒了一块进去，细密纠缠在一起，跟线似的压着蒂；被摩擦出的鲜艳颜色湿漉漉的，从中流淌的晶莹液体染湿了丝网，在上面挂起一层透明的水膜。

　　虽然空间昏暗，但狼姬大腿根儿的反光，金少爷看的一清二楚。

　　他是硬的相当难受啊。

　　“彼此彼此。”

　　八面狼姬两腿分开坐下，丰满的臀瓣挤向两边，本就没什么遮挡的穴口也因为这动作而露出一点点。

　　那种母兽发情的味道更加浓重了。

　　“这天蚕罩唯一的好处就是洞大，可以穿过不少东西，比如——”

　　金少爷闻言，立刻心领神会的一手扶住性器，另一只手对准其中一个孔洞，轻而易举解放了最关键的器官。

　　“坐过来。”

　　略带命令的语气并不能取悦狼姬。

　　她要的是这个男人成为自己的玩物。

　　“都冒水了。”

　　食指擦去性器头部的清液，八面狼姬将指节含在嘴里舔弄，她下巴抬得很高，眼神也迷离非常，舌头在外面制造着水痕，丰满的胸被肘部内压出了惊人的圆弧。

　　“想要吗？”

　　百媚横生的人模仿口交。

　　金少爷看得冲动异常。

　　自诩风流的他已经很久没有像个毛头小子一样忍不住了。

　　但今天是例外。

　　“我的剑又粗又长，你就不想与我好好温存一番？”

　　“想呀。”

　　八面狼姬笑的十分得意。

　　她用指甲挑开紧绷的丝袜，沾了口水的手慢慢伸进那随呼吸一张一合的穴口，搅动几番，抽出来的时候牵引着一串淫靡的丝线。

　　“可你要先张嘴。”

　　金少爷面色有些红。

　　他惯不是做这种事情的人。

　　以前玩过的那些，趴在跨间替他舔让他射，嘴里脸上全是精液的女子数不胜数。

　　他才不需委屈。

　　可如今形式不一样了。

　　金少爷自我劝说。

　　人在屋檐下，不得不低头。

　　于是，他停顿了几秒，之后就乖乖张开嘴，将狼姬手指上所有的汁水用舌头卷走。

　　“金少爷这般乖巧的姿态，真是让我快乐。”

　　八面狼姬本想按着金少爷的脑袋让他舔自己的穴，好摧折一番这令人心生凌虐之意的傲气，但如今骄纵少年略有些委屈的模样，实在让她心动不已，心动到下面痒得不行，水也流个不止。

　　“我插进去你会更快乐。”

　　金少爷的性器越发肿胀。

　　他嘴里那股母兽发情的味道久久不散，简直就是烈性春药。

　　“那来呀~”

　　狼姬分开穴口，丝袜裸露部分的肉白嫩嫩的。

　　她主动扶着金少爷的性器坐了下去。

　　“嗯——”

　　两人都是一声低吟。

　　虽然和不少人做过，但狼姬的穴道紧致温暖，充满弹性，内壁紧紧吸附住金少爷的性器，让他一下就全部没入的同时，还能感受到破开阻碍和全面包裹的快乐。

　　而金少爷也一样。

　　别管宝剑磨砺了多少次，那粗长硬烫的东西都天赋异禀，柱身暴露的青筋搔的狼姬一个劲儿淌水。

　　“水可真多。

　　忍了那么久终于来到销魂蚀骨的穴道，金少爷哪里忍得住抽插的冲动。

　　他抓着天蚕罩就狠狠的干了起来。

　　“嗯……你真厉害。”

　　八面狼姬舔了一下金少爷的鼻尖。

　　两人结合的地方，地上已经湿了大片。

　　“再捅捅，水更多。”

　　“操！”

　　如此直白的邀请，金少爷动作更凶猛了。

　　狼姬被他插的呻吟不已，舌尖露在外面不愿意缩回去，手也没闲着，捧起一对儿丰乳来回揉捏，末了更是专门照顾硬挺挺的乳尖，扯着那一丁点儿肉随金少爷的操干来回起伏。

　　这女人太浪了。

　　也太勾人了。

　　金少爷只想插到最深把她操烂。

　　抓住天蚕罩将性器送的更加向外，大腿根儿不可避免紧紧贴着蚕丝，肌肉被勒出一块一块的形状。

　　“我穿丝袜，你穿网袜，金少爷，咱们果然绝配~”

　　狼姬在金少爷手背上挠出一道红痕。

　　“你还有力气说话？”

　　男人气的加重力道。

　　“啊——好深——”

　　若不是自己也抓着天蚕罩，八面狼姬差点怀疑她会被撞飞出去。

　　“真骚！”

　　“真……大……”

　　狼姬叫的十分动人。

　　金少爷的性器猛地又涨大了一圈。

　　“快——快点——我——要到了——”

　　宫口被来回磨蹭，敏感到极点的位置哪受得了这般顶弄。

　　“一钱一命操开过这儿吗？”

　　金少爷吊着狼姬，只是轻轻触碰那点，即使能，也不撞开干进去。

　　“没……没有……你快……”

　　话音未落，性器顶端猛地就是一个深入。

　　狭小的宫腔被滚烫的东西迅速填满，宫口处收缩得剧烈无比，好似在痉挛。

　　“操！”

　　金少爷被狼姬裹射了。

　　而就在大量精液堆积在宫腔内无法排出，让平坦的小腹也微微隆起时，八面狼姬大腿根突然一阵颤抖，一股透明的汁水急促的喷在金少爷小腹。

　　“竟然是潮吹……”

　　果然极品。

　　大汗淋漓的一男一女，搂靠在一起享受高潮之后的余韵。

　　过了几分钟。

　　“再来！”

　　八面狼姬还没爽够。

　　“再来就再来！”

　　金少爷对着狼姬合不拢的穴口长驱直入。

　　还没流出来的精液又被怼了回去。

　　……

　　不知道过去多久。

　　反正金少爷是十分得意的。

　　不管狼姬再怎么风骚妖娆，最后还不是被他做到高潮了好几次，地上溅满浑浊的汁水，只能腿脚一瘸一扭的勉强走回床，盖了被就哼哼唧唧的睡过去。

　　可这份得意没有持续太久。

　　等他第二天早上醒来时……

　　八面狼姬已经光彩照人，形容楚楚；自己却裤子没穿，胯间糊着干掉的白色结块，好似一只被富姐儿玩到虚脱的鸭。

　　“金少爷早啊~”

　　早个锤子！

　　性器被固定住，还没来得及发火，金少爷就倒抽一口冷气：

　　“嘶——”

　　动一下太特么疼了！


End file.
